


“You feel so good.”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Jou, Trans Mai, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Jou's mind wanders as he and Mai fool around.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	“You feel so good.”

Katsuya Jonouchi has a secret. A big secret. A secret that is so big that he can’t even tell Yugi about it. (Honda knows, though that only because he had to ask his sister about the fucking bleeding and the sneak was on the other side of the door.)

He… he used to have boobs.

Don’t get him wrong, he loves boob, their shape, their feel, the way the larger ones move when a girl runs, how comfortable they feel when you rest your head on them. Boobs are great, fantastic even, just not on him.

It was horrible, trying to bind his chest, hoping that Hirutani never got too close and learned that he wasn’t like a normal dude. He even had to go to a shady ass doctor to get the things removed before school started and it smarts and Yugi, who was quiet and small was somehow born with the right parts and he wasn’t and by the time he realized he was wrong, Yugi was in debt to the psycho and if it wasn’t for the puzzle…

None of his friends know, besides Honda and that’s because he found him with his pants down as he was getting pads from his place because his fuckhole is a bitch like that and pads are expensive.

But Mai… Mai gets him. That weird itch when people call you the wrong pronoun because they think your fuck parts have anything to do with who _you_ are. That fear that someone will find out and try to explain that, no, he’s confused, and be a condescending little shit that thinks they know better than he knows himself. (He hated that even after all these years, his grandpa would still send him a dress and a fucking pack of make-up like he was still that stupid kid who was still trying to find himself. Say what you will about the old man, at least he respects the fact he’s a guy.)

He especially loved Mai’s boob, how they felt against his hand as he squeezed them and played with the pierced nipples and kissed and nibbled all over them.

Like now, in this hotel room that their staying at because of the tournament in Chicago and how he always wanted to be in the States, well, be in the States and _not_ have some creepy ancient conspiracy try to use his soul to destroy the world and shit like that.

They had just started flirting in the lobby, which pissed of Kaiba which made him want to do it more, and then they started kissing and before you know it, they were in the hotel room getting it on as they were kissing each other hot and heavy.

She was licking at his chest, paying particular attention to the scars on his chest, the only evidence of his secret. He in turn was playing with her ass, putting a finger in and out with the lube that they bring whenever they’re in this kind of situation. He puts it in and out trying to find that spot that makes her scream, taking in the tattoos of Harpy Lady on her back and seeing one of the snakes for the gorgon that acts as her personal tramp stamp, a warning for those who are foolish who forces to force her into their beds. At least that’s how he remembers her describing it.

He just though it was a cool tattoo.

“Ahhhh!”

There it is.

She screams as he hits it more and more with his fingers, feeling her lower half get hard and ridged, as she returns the favor by putting her fingers near his hole and diddling him.

Sometime they would just do this, mutual masturbation with fingers and hot kisses. Other times they’d do it with a strap-on, with him taking her with his rubber cock and playing with her tits and feeling like the guy he was always meant to be. (It took a long ass while to find the perfect dick, more or less save enough money to get it and make sure he knows how to uses it correctly.)

And sometime, like a blue moon, they do it differently, with him taking in her cock (because Mai liked having one, and that’s all well and good and anyone who says that she has to change because she ‘not right’ get a punch in the face) to his hole, feeling how hot she is and how it pulses in his body and maybe he has dreams of him getting big and round with her kid, and how that both excites and terrifies him and how he keeps up with the pill and insists on condoms because it scares him and how he can’t even afford the option to get a flesh dick and take out the cramp machine and maybe he wants to keep it because he likes the idea of having a kid with Mai but he’s scared about having that conversation.

The point being it was one of those blue moon nights and he just wants a cock in him.

“Hm? What’s wrong, Katty?” she asked as he stopped, his own face red as he tried to think about how to tell her about it.

Should he? Isn’t not like they haven’t done it before… but then again, Kaiba’s nearby and the last thing he wants to hear out of his arrogant ass is something about dogs and bone and whatever degrading ship. Wait, Mai, why’re getting up?

You know what, fuck it!

“Fuck me.”

“Hm?”

“Fuck me in my fuck hole! I… I _need_ you down there,” he shouted, blushing but determined to get his ass pounded.

She chuckled, and he gets hornier and then she goes to her purse to get the condoms, the purple kind because Mai loves dressing herself up in her favorite color, especially down there.

She opens it and makes a big show out of pulling out her girldick and sliding it on like it’s a prono, because she’s a bit of a bitch like that, all the while he’s over there desperate for her. Fuck it, if that’s how she wants to play it then so be it. So he goes and taking the lube from the side and working his fingers into his hole, because as much as he wants a pounding, he doesn’t want to tear it up and deal with any more blood from there. And just as he’s good and ready and can take in three fingers no problem, Mai comes over and moves his hands out of the way as she lines herself up with his hole.

He spreads his legs, because he’s too horny to go on top and he loves Mai taking control. And so she does, going in slowly like it’s the first time they’ve done this. And he wraps his arms around her and scratches her back to ground himself, to relieve his anxiety because he’s a bundle of nerves whenever he’s reminded about that side of himself.

“Ah,” she moaned as her girl-dick filled him up, giving him that pressure he needed right now in that stupid hole he was born with, “You… You feel sooooo good, Katty.”

He doesn’t say anything, just bites on her shoulder and gets lost in the waves of pleasure as she fucks him, with one hand playing with the outside as she goes slow because that’s how she likes it and right now he’s just savoring thing connection. It could be hours and it could be just a few minutes when she gives that long moan and her voice gets deeper and he can feel the warmth coming in even with the condom on. And while the rest of her settles, her hand is hard at work, rubbing that nub and making him come not long after that and after all that he lets go of her shoulder and screams out before laying down like a piece of boneless chicken.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is a bit off from what people are use to when they see this couple but, *shrugs* it's what my mind thought of when I saw this line. Hope you enjoy, leave a comment, and have a nice day.


End file.
